


Did We... (An Inglourious Basterds Fanfic)

by hipbonesofChrist



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Apologies, Confusion, I don't know, M/M, Queers, bed, idk - Freeform, who's paired with whom here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipbonesofChrist/pseuds/hipbonesofChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny Donowitz wakes up in a comfortable place, but an uncomfortable situation.  Did he sleep with his commanding officer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donnie Donowitz awoke in a soft, if somewhat scratchy, bed, light just starting to shine through the undraped windows. He was covered in two sheets, wearing nothing but his underwear and a stained wifebeater. He took a deep breath and tried to roll over, much to his surprise when he hit another living, breathing thing, which grunted irritably.

"Fuck!" Donny was so startled he fell out of bed, landing on yet another soft, breathing thing, which he looked in the face and identified as Hugo Stiglitz.

"Sorry, Stig." Donny said sheepishly.

"Just get the fuck off of me!" Hugo, grumpy from being awoken in this manner, jerked his knee up and hit Donny square in the groin. The Bear Jew groaned and stumbled to his feet, hands over his balls, only pausing at the doorway to glance back at the bed.

Lieutenant Aldo Raine had slept beside him.

"Fuck. Fuck a duck." Donny muttered as he washed his face in the sink. His groin was still sore and so he sat on the toilet as his knees trembled. It had been an accident, Hugo had had no right to —

"Knock, knock." Said a ridiculously Southern voice. There were no knocks, though, and Aldo walked into the bathroom and looked boredly at Donny, sitting on the crapper in his underclothes, water dripping from his dark eyelashes. His tanned face was flushed.

"Lieutenant." Donny said. He took a deep breath and decided to ask; he'd always been a forward kind of guy.

"How exactly did I end up in bed with you last night?"

Aldo chuckled. "You an I both won poker games. Guess what the stakes were."

It dawned on Donny. "The bed?"

"The bed." Aldo repeated. He leaned against the doorway and Donny couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless. He hadn't had any shirt on, and Donny had had no pants. Oh god.

"Why'd ya ask, soldier?" Aldo asked suddenly.

"I uh, well, sir, I. Um." Was all Donny could get out. He got up from the toilet, wincing slightly, and stood in front of Aldo the Apache, towering over him.

"Spit it out, Donowitz. You got a fuckin German in your throat or summin?"

Donny licked his lips and swallowed. "Did we...you know, fuck?" He asked. Aldo's eyes widened...

And then he started to laugh. "Jesus Chrast, soldier! I'll only fuck you when there are no more busty French and German broads out there!"

Donny began to laugh as well, albeit a bit more nervously. "Okay, well then, that's that. Thanks, Lieutenant." He grinned, flashing his perfect teeth.

"You are welcome, Donny."

Aldo walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once was surprising enough. But twice, and Donny's got a big goddamn problem on his hands.

The first time was explainable enough, but when Donny awoke for the second time next to a loudly snoring Aldo Raine, he distinctly remembered that he’d gone to bed alone. He’d been caught too close to a mine blast the day before; although not visibly injured he’d had a killer headache and his ears were ringing. His injuries, however small, were the only ones sustained that day and thus, he had the bed.

So there really was no reason for Aldo to be there in it, with him.

Remembering the damage done to his balls the last time he’d freaked out over Aldo sleeping with him, Donny checked over the side of the bed, making sure it was clear, before getting the hell out of there.

Aldo awoke, found him fifteen minutes later, at the bar. Donny’s aim was at first to go walking through the town, but he realized it was still dark out, early, early morning. Too dark to be safely strolling about unguarded. So the bar it was. Donny was just finishing a bottle of beer when Aldo thumped down beside him, smoothing down his tousled head of hair. Visible, stark white scars crisscrossed the hard muscles of his chest and stomach and Donny’s tanned face shone pink -- he hadn’t realized Aldo was shirtless.

That made it worse. Better? Even with a mere one beer in him, Donny’s groggy, still sleeping mind spun over this small tidbit of information.

“Mornin’, soldier.” Aldo grunted. He, clearly, wasn’t too awake at the moment either. Donny asked for another beer and took a long drink from it before speaking.

“Why did you end up sleepin’ with me? Again?”

Aldo’s eyes widened, or maybe Donny’s confused, still-ringing, sleep-deprived brain was imagining it. Either way, there was no surprise or hesitation in the Lieutenant’s voice when he returned, “I had a headache. I figured it wouldn’t get any better layin’ on the damn cold floor.”

“They don’t have aspirin here? Or tea?”

Aldo’s eyes were careful. “Didn’t think of it. Like I said, the pain was real bad.”

“I’m sure it was, sir.” Donny responded. Another swig of beer and then, almost as an afterthought, “You really can’t be sleepin’ with me all the time like that. The other guys, you know, they’ll...they’ll think something’s up.”

“They should know better.” Now Aldo’s dark eyes looked inquisitive. “You care that much about it?”

“No, I mean --”

“Because you know, us fighting for freedom and minorities and all that shit, you’d think we could find it in our hearts to be nice to fags and queers too.” The Lieutenant’s voice was sharp.

“I don’t mind them at all.” Now Donny’s voice was sharp as well, biting back. His mind wandered and just one name completely threw his defense off.

“Utivich would care if we were in bed together.” He said softly. The fire was gone from his voice, so low that he was almost whispering, but Aldo caught it. He caught it all right.

“Well it sounds like I’m gonna be havin’ a little chat with Smithson later on today.” The man said. He stood and Donny stood as well, big brown eyes wide with an expression near to agony.

“No, I meant -- I mean... _ sir. _ ” Donny started.

“Would he care if we were queer?” Aldo asked. There was no use lying now.

“Yes. Sir, but...Aldo, please don’t --”

“Good  _ night,  _ soldier.” Aldo said sharply. “Or, good morning.” He made his way back up the stairs as Donny collapsed into the chair again, pushing away his beer. He’d really fucked up.

Utivich was never going to forgive him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't going to be a oneshot after all! I hope y'all liked the new chapter, it just gets more angsty from here! Thanks for supporting me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys I wasn't done! Enjoy! :-)

He knew it. He fucking knew Utivich was going to give it to him good, after that talking-to from Aldo.

He just didn't expect the little man to be that adept at hand to hand. Ouch.

He touched his split brow tenderly — Stiglitz and Wicki had had to pull the two apart, but not because Donny was fighting back — because Utivich was just attacking him with that much ferocity. Both their eyes were shining with tears when they were separated.

Donny shied away from the fact that they all still had to share the hotel room. He made his way down to the bar. He knew soon enough Aldo would go looking for him. Sure enough…

“Didn't think I'd find you here.” Aldo said, walking up.

Donny wouldn't meet his eyes. “Where else would I be?”

“Dunno. Half expected you to be gone after that little row.” Aldo was watching him carefully, and so Donny looked up, brown eyes already bleary. Tonight it was going to be more than a few beers.

“Why would I be gone?” He asked. Through the grogginess, his voice was indignant. Aldo sat down beside him and motioned for the bartender to get him a beer as well.

“Because you fucked up.”

The words hung in the air, and Donny looked at Aldo with more than a little indignation and hurt in his big brown eyes.

“Sir?” he said quietly, although he was far from denying the brunette man’s claim.

“You just couldn’t bring yourself to tell us that you were a queer, could ya?” Aldo said. He gave a small scoff and sipped his beer.

“Aldo...I didn’t know what you’d all say.” Donny said, looking down and toying with a stray string on his pant leg. He felt like he was 15 again, with his father sitting on his bed next to him and telling him that it was okay to experiment as long as it didn’t really mean anything.

“Didn’t I tell you that we don’t care?” For once, the cockiness was gone from Aldo’s eyes. Still, the officer cracked a smile and added, “Well, maybe Stiglitz would. But he wouldn’t say anything.”

Donny didn’t smile. Aldo’s grin faded quickly.

“Aldo...I think I really love him.” He said. Aldo looked fairly surprised. He ran a finger over his thin mustache.

“Well.” He said after a moment of silence. “I didn’t realize it was that serious.” He said. “Maybe I shoulda given you guys the bed, huh?”

Donny laughed at this one, but his eyes were shining with tears.

“Sir...I fucked up.” He said.

“You did.” Aldo said fairly. “And I’m not givin’ you an order here, but...you should fix it.”

“I know. Sir.” Looking fairly enlightened, Donny stood, meaning to look for Utivich. Before he left, Aldo spoke again.

“Donowitz?”

“Sir?”

“You know we were all bettin’ on this, right? I owe Omar five bucks.”


End file.
